


Be Who You Are Just Be Far from Me

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [10]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catullus 93, Catullus Interpretation, Haiku, Other, Roman poetry, indifference, insult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 93-Unimpressed and uninterested in Caesar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Who You Are Just Be Far from Me

Black man or white man

I don’t wish to know, Caesar

Nor wish to please you


End file.
